


The April fool.

by ParrisRatLord173



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Ed doesn't remember its his birthday, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrisRatLord173/pseuds/ParrisRatLord173
Summary: Edward had been sent a mysterious letter with an unknown sender, he followed them around solving the riddles as he went.Why were they doing this?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo Ed doesn't remember its his birthday and is freaking out.

Ed groaned and rolled over to his side, 

“Fuck off,” He mumbled at the sunlight peeking through his shitty apartment window, this apartment in the narrows was smaller than his one on Grundy street. Shittier too. Its main downside was that even if it did have blinds he couldn’t escape the glaring sunlight that showed up every morning, hence cutting off what little sleep he managed to get. 

Just as he was considering pulling his blanket over his head and calling it a day and falling back asleep the knock of Miss Lee Thompkins came to his door. “Ed you got mail, get up!” She called out knocking loudly and inconsiderately. It was no secret she wasn’t a fan of him no matter what he tried, but they were civil. She’d never forgiven him fully and to some extent, he understood that, although he never wronged her directly. Except maybe the murder of one of her closest friends and the loss of her child and significant other going to jail. He wasn't ever really targetting her though, they just all affected her. He would never forgive some people too, after all, Jim Gordon, Harvey Bullock, most of the GCPD and Oswald... But Lee and he were now getting along well and he was helping her around the narrows despite their differences.

“Coming.” Ed groaned into his coverless pillow, everything was gross in this place but there wasn’t much he could do about it. He had somewhere to live through. “Well hurry up you said you’d help me today!” Lee called angrily, he huffed and pushed himself off the bed. Stumbling towards the door of his apartment and then opened the door, he was bearly wearing anything but he didn’t actually notice until he’d opened the door and Lee immediately raised an eyebrow. “I’d suggest dressing too Ed. Here take your fucking mail, who would even send you a letter anyway?” Lee shoved an extremely neat letter into his hands and slammed the door again. 

“Wha-” Ed squinted at the black envelope, the old him would’ve spent hours trying to analyse it but current Ed couldn't be bothered. It was written in gold ink on the front, his full name and address. He couldn’t put a name to the writing though. Ed sat down carelessly and opened it up in the same fashion, 

‘Dear Edward Nygma,

I am where corruption seeps while power is at it’s most extreme, I hold leverage over innocence and guilt. Where good men work and bad men are kept, I’m in the heart of Gotham while still being inadequate at all turns. Where am I?

I believed the riddler would like a riddle of his own today, go find the next clue if you want to play.

? ‘ 

Edward glared the paper for a second. Did they not know of his condition? Sending the riddler a riddle wasn’t very creative but it did catch his attention for sure. Why today of all days? What the hell was he going to have to do to find this mockery’s next clue? 

Ed sat back and wracked his brain, good men work and bad men are kept? Prison? Arkham? The guards there was shit. Inadequate? Almost everywhere in Gotham was terrible. Corruption? Innocence and guilt? A trial? Ed wasn’t pinpointing anything at this point. Why was it so vague?

“Lee!” He called out pulling his shirt on and whatever else he needed for the day, he still looked like a mess but he was dressed now at the very least. He heard a loud and dramatic sigh and the click of her heels. “What do you want?” She opened the door without waiting this time just as he pulled on his suit jacket. “I was sent a riddle, can you work it out?” He passed over the neat little letter. She frowned, “An enemy of yours?”

“No clue, a bit weird for revenge though don’t you think?” He said looking over her shoulder impatiently as she read. She glared at it for a bit before going, “I think it’s talking about the GCPD. Good men bad men, guilt and innocence, corrupt, in Gotham.” She listed. He resisted the urge to groan at how obvious it was, how could he not have guessed himself! It was a shit riddle after all. “Do you think it's telling you to go to the GCPD?” she looked genuinely concerned at this, a fair call considering all the things that had happened in relation to the GCPD with him. Maybe this was all their elaborate ploy to lure him there.

“Well, I’ll just have to go in disguise.” He grinned. He didn’t really have anything to lose after all. If there was anything that Edward Nygma was still good at it was acting. Lee rolled her eyes and let out a pained noise, “Ugh fine I’ll find some other idiot to help me. Go do your stupid riddle thing and don’t bother me until tonight.” Ed was too preoccupied with ideas of what this could be to be offended really.

Getting into the GCPD was a piece of cake, for a place that's supposed to have high security and be filled with police it was way too simple. You could just waltz right in wearing the most simple of disguises and no one would notice, they’re all blind. Ed was a wanted criminal and no one seemed to care or notice.

“Nygma? I have a letter for you, unfortunately.” Ed halted in his tracks and tensed, so much for easy. Detective Gordon had a deadpan look on his face and looked frankly bored and annoyed, he was holding a letter much the same as the one Ed had received that morning. “You, you’re not going to arrest me?” Ed half whispered suspiciously. Jim rolled his eyes and shoved the letter to Ed’s chest. “Just get out of here. Special rules today apparently.” Jim growled. 

Ed didn’t need a second warning and he promptly ran down the steps and out of the office before anyone had a chance to be confused as to why the Riddler was there. Another letter? Was it another riddle as well? Ed paced in a back alleyway and glared at the letter in his hands, he hadn’t opened it yet. If he was still smart he would’ve analysed the writing style, the make of the paper, everything. He hadn’t the faintest clue how now, even if he wanted to. He opened it carefully and pulled out a new letter.

‘Well done Mr Riddler,

I do believe you have not lost your touch after all. Another, maybe a little harder, riddle now. 

Where green light glows. Once the home of one now the home of none. I am but one room, bed, table, couch yet have held many more. I share a name with your newest companion. Where am I?

?’

Ed could get that, well it took him a few maybe ten minutes. Grundy-street, his old apartment. He never noticed the same name bit until pointed out, what were the odds? Ed set out to get back to his old apartment, the one where he had killed his lover, the odd green glow and the uncomfortable smell. The worn look and the beakers as cups. He missed it there sometimes, but after Oswald, it never really felt like home anymore…

It had been so dark and lonely after he lost his roommate, after that he had been set on framing Jim. He was so used to the company back then, even living with Oswald. He missed it so much, but he hated Oswald now. He’d betrayed him, put him in ice, taken away his brain and everything else. He shouldn’t reminisce over stupid things.

He found his way there and strolled right in, honestly, it had barely changed. Still so simple and it still had most of his belongings in there too. It smelt worse, had a layer of dust, but it was the same. All was untouched other than the black envelope on the table. No dust lay on it, but the same gold lettering did.

He tried his best to ignore the surroundings and instead focused his attention on the letter itself now, why should he waste his time with the places they told him to go. He just wanted to get to the end of this.

‘Dear Ed,’ It began, these had been getting steadily less formal. Maybe whoever it was, wasn't his enemy. Maybe it was just someone looking to play a game, or someone who knew him and wanted to see him go on a wild chase. He had to admit the riddles were fun and made him feel like he could do them again.

‘Since I have no creative energy left, I will but leave this riddle for short.

I am hidden away deep in the forest, a forgotten love and a missing body. I am the place of many memories, of who I once was and who was buried down with me. A meeting place and a place of being taken away. Where and who am I?

I’ll see you soon,’

A lot more ominous, Ed will grant whoever sent these that. If the letters were pertaining to him, then surely… Kristen. The first body he buried, in a forest. He met Oswald there… But only Oswald knew that, didn’t he? Being arrested too.

Oswald sent him the letters, Ed felt a chill run down his spine at the revelation, was Oswald going to kill him? Did he want it to be personal? Was he mocking Ed? Why wasn’t the final spot the docks if that was the case they always seemed to go there.

Ed steadied himself and set out for the woods, he had a body to find and a friend turned foe to reunite with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dramatic conclusion from Oswald's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oswald is cripplingly in love with Ed and Ed is shocked someone would do this for him.

Oswald had planned this for weeks. He had set everything out and spent any and all of his free time setting up a little game of his own, coming up with riddles was difficult. He didn’t understand how Ed did it but he tried, although he didn’t have the same poetic way with words. It was incredibly impressive though, for Edward. 

Although they were not on the best of terms, Oswald hoped this would extend an olive branch of sorts. At least if Ed didn’t take it offence and try and kill him again, maybe with Ed’s lessened state he wouldn’t have even deduced it. Oswald just honestly hoped he wouldn’t be stood up by the man. He wanted this to run smoothly, he’d tried to make a present even Edward Nygma would love.

This wasn’t the first time he had set up something for Ed’s birthday… That was ruined by a blonde doppelganger though, they hadn’t spent it that year together at all. The year before that Ed had mentioned it offhand, more specifically when it was since it had already passed when Oswald was being his roommate for the time. Now was Oswald’s first proper chance to try and do something for his best friend, even if they weren’t best friends anymore.

There was a time where he’d fantasise about doing more for Ed like this, writing him little riddles, he loved Ed’s riddles and wanted to make him happy by coming up with them himself. Although he’d never admit it to the man… He used to dream about the small domestic things, his heart soared whenever Ed would do something small like help him up the stairs, open a door for him, help choose his tie, even flash him a smile during a meeting. Although those days were long past he couldn’t help but know those thoughts still remain. Oh, how he wished they could go back.

Oswald had set up a little picnic in the woods, he’d brought a gun just in case but wasn’t planning on revealing or using it. A table, some food and a lovely bottle of wine all awaited Ed’s arrival, if he didn’t show? Well, it wouldn’t be the first time. 

It was just his luck that he didn’t have to wait very long at all.

“Oswald…” Edward murmured, he had come from the direction sideways to Oswald and had heard him coming, he must have seen it a while ago but Oswald missed his reaction. Oswald was dressed as he usually was on a normal business day, casual for him, Ed looked more dishevelled but still more composed than Oswald had seen him recently. 

“Happy birthday Edward.” Ed’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open in a gasp of what Oswald assumed was either shock or realisation. He clasped his hands together awkwardly and stepped forward to the chair opposite Oswald. “Sorry my riddles are so terrible but I couldn’t resist.” Oswald started nervously, Ed was so quiet, he had expected Ed to shout, arguing, but Ed just sat and stared at the table in shocked silence.

“I know our… Relations… Right now are strained to say the least but… I was hoping just even for a day. We could call it a truce?” Oswald held his hand nervously half expecting Ed to outright reject him, to push him away and scream ‘no way in hell would I ever forgive you!’ But he swallowed and with what Oswald realised was a shaking hand took him and shook it lightly, rubbing his fingers over Oswald’s a moment too long.

“No ones… Ever done anything for my Birthday before. I forgot it was today.” Ed whispered, his voice was shaking and Oswald’s heart broke for the man before him, the only friend who ever understood him. Despite their mutual lack of friends throughout life at least, Oswald had his mother to spoil him but Ed was truly alone, it broke Oswald to see. How he loved the man, through everything that had happened between them it wouldn’t ever change.

“Well, I’ve done something now. I wanted you to be happy today. Even if that wasn’t possible in my own company, I know you like theatre so I have a ticket if you’d rather not see me-” 

“Oswald please, I want to stay.” Ed was tearing up and his voice fully cracked and it took all of his self-restraint not to hug him. “Okay, that's good. I have wine and food and a present, no more riddles I'm afraid though. They’ll never be as good as yours.” Oswald said trying to lighten to mood. “You know I can’t really make them anymore.” Oswald winced, he forgot how he acted to Ed last time. Or at least he tried to forget, he had been so cruel, he just couldn’t bring himself to seem weak. “You will Ed, I know you, you can overcome anything.” Oswald smiled lifting the wine to pour them both a glass. Ed still looked utterly crushed and defeated, so sad, Oswald couldn’t bear it.

“I’m so sorry Ed… I just wanted to see you and apologise but more than that I needed to see you… I needed to know you’re okay and even if you still hate me I just want you to be happy.”

“Oswald…”

“Please don’t leave, I know you hate this and me and everything and I shouldn’t have done this but I didn’t know what else to do.”

“Oswald, I missed you.”

Oswald was tearing up too, what a sight they must be. Two men in suits at a table in the woods crying together over red wine and a not so hidden present. Ed reached out and grasped Oswald’s hand, “I don’t want to leave. I just didn’t know what was happening, it was all so much.”

Oswald reached under the table and pulled out Ed’s present. “Open it if you want…”

Ed undid the little ribbons on the present wrapped in fluorescent green paper. Inside the box was a little origami penguin. “You kept it,” Ed lifted the old worn and tattered paper carefully in his hands examining it smiling with nostalgia. “I made this a year ago Oswald.” He scoffed out. Oswald blushed, “I liked a physical reminder of you around, I know it's not much but you did once call me a sentimentalist.”

“I do remember that yes,”

“You weren’t wrong.”

They both laughed this time and the sound was music to Oswald’s ears. How he missed this, this went better than he could’ve ever planned. Ed’s hand was still in his and he could almost feel Ed’s pulse, he fought the urge to fully interlock their fingers never wanting to fully breach any boundaries set. He was still walking on eggshells.

“Oswald… I know this is quite soon but I need to ask.” Oh no, was Oswald’s immediate thought. Time for all good things to come to an end, “Can I kiss you?” Oswald’s brain came to an abrupt halt and he looked straight into Ed’s eyes in shock and fear and… Wonder. He nodded.

It wasn’t exactly fireworks and they still had a lot more to get through, but it was good enough for both of them. Oswald still couldn’t believe the man forgot his own birthday though, he was sure he could bring it up for years to come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem, gay.

**Author's Note:**

> I may be over a week late but that's FINE.


End file.
